Sweet Snow
by Indigo931
Summary: Kurama gets Hiei to try some ice cream
1. Default Chapter

The rain show was worse then they all expected. Kurama sat at his desk looking towards the window every few minutes. He was getting worried 'Hiei has never been out in a rain storm when he visits the human realm' Kurama thought as he continued his homework. It was late at night and his mother was out of the country on a business run. Kurama began tapping his pencil on the desk nervously.  
The clock struck mid-night and Hiei was still MIA (a/n for all of you that do not know it stands for Missing In Action. ^_^;) Kurama walked to sit in a chair that hid him in the dark of the room as he waited for Hiei to jump through the window. -------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile------------ --------------------------------------------------------------------- Hiei ran through the human realm like all hell was at his heels. 'I know the idiot kitsune is gonna give me a ear full for not being there earlier' He frantically hopped through the trees until he reached Kurama's house. As he got to the window sill he preyed to any god that was listening that the window was unlocked. Sighing with relief he quickly and quietly made his was into Kurama's bedroom. Dripping wet he carefully took off his cloak, boots, scarf and sword and placed them on the sill. As he turned around he saw Kurama click on the lamp with furiously red eyes staring at his. Kurama: AND JUST WHERE WERE YOU?!?!?!? Quickly Hiei jumped back and started to replace his clothes so he could make a quick run for it. Kurama: Oh No you don't!!! He pulled Hiei down and pinned him to the floor while his back was facing him. Hiei: Baka get off of me!!! Kurama: No! Where were you? Hiei: I had a little demon trouble as I was patrolling the border for Makoru. There you happy? Kurama sat up and let Hiei get to his feet. Kurama: No actually I am not happy. I told you that Bionic Bitch would get you killed one day and you didn't want to listen and so now you are her heir. Don't you get it he is trying to bed you!!!! Hiei: O.O Kurama......Did you just call Makoru a "he"? Kurama: She looks like a man Hiei -_-#. Hiei and Kurama sat on the bed in undisturbed silence. Kurama: Hiei are you hungry? Hiei: Hn. You know demons don't eat. Kurama: I know Hiei but I just thought that you would like to try some ice cream. Hiei: What the hell is ice-cream? 


	2. Down to the kitchen

Kurama smiled and walked down the stairs beckoning Hiei to follow him. Kurama: Hiei come into the kitchen. Hiei: Hell no, How do I know something isn't gonna attack me? (a/n: Sry ^_^ I just love saying that). Kurama sighs and goes into the kitchen and Hiei plops down on the sofa looking around. Suddenly he notices something shiny Hiei quickly jumps up to investigate. Kurama pops his head out of the kitchen door Kurama: Hiei don't you touch it! Hiei stops in his tracks like a roach when you turn on the lights. (a/n: Everyone should know what that looks like. -_-# I know I do.) Hiei sits back on the sofa pouting. Kurama smiles and goes back to whatever he was doing.  
Kurama closes the kitchen door and locks it. He sighs and thinks 'If only he knew'. He turned and clicked the power button on the radio, his favorite song was on and he started rocking back and forth singing along with the words "Ohhhhh...... He's such mysteryyyyy......that haunts each glowing nightttt. I'm scared I might wake up, cause if I should wake up then I'll be alone in the morning light. It's a mystery what he does to me can I make him see, How much I need him. It's a mystery can he care for me, can my fantasy ever be real with this mystery." He sighs and walks over to look out the window and he continues singing. "Ohhhh......He's why can't I let him knowwww......just how mush I love him, how much I think of him......But I'm scared to tell him soooo......It's a mystery what he does to me, can I make him see how I feel him, It's a mystery can he care for me, can my fantasy ever be real. (a/n: I love that song ^_^;)  
Hiei was getting impatient he started pacing around the room. Hiei: Kurama get your ass out here!!!!! Kurama snapped back to reality as he heard Hiei yell at him. Kurama frantically unlocked the door and ran to stand in front of Hiei. Kurama: I'm sorry Hiei I just got a little lost listening to music Kurama had a faint blush across his cheeks. Hiei: HN, where's that stuff you wanted me to taste? Kurama remembered what Hiei was talking about and ran into the kitchen to get the chocolate and vanilla ice cream.  
When Kurama presented Hiei with the ice cream he just sniffed it and looked at Kurama questioningly. Hiei: you actually want me to eat this? Kurama: Well yeah. Hiei: What is it? Kurama was thinking of a good way to put how he would explain it. Kurama: Well its sweetened snow sort to say. Hiei: Sweet snow? Kurama: yeah you could call it that. Kurama watched Hiei as he sniffed the ice cream and finally licked one of the scoops. Hiei looked at Kurama and started eating the "sweet snow" with his fingers. Kurama: Wait!! Hiei you are suppose to use a spoon. Hiei: what the hell is a sp~oo~n?  
Kurama handed Hiei the spoon and he threw it on the floor and continued to eat with his fingers. (a/n: just imagine how cute he would be looking like that. ^_~) 


End file.
